This invention is directed to a dispenser for a viscous material having an ergonomic shape to enhance not only its aesthetics, but its utilitarian function as well.
Ergonomics is an applied science concerned with the characteristics of people that need to be considered in designing and arranging things that they use, in order that people and things will interact more effectively and safely.
An ergonomically-shaped dispensing device according to our invention allows a viscous material to be extruded and dragged into cracks and corners, rather than being pushed. The ergonomic shape of our device, in particular its tapering design, also facilitates easier extrusions of the viscous material squeezed from a tube by lowering friction loses.
These ergonomic benefits are particularly suited to dispensing viscous materials such as sealants in household consumer applications, where it is often difficult for unskilled consumers to lay a consistent bead of sealant between two rows of tile, in a crevice formed by the intersection of two walls, or along edges of a window pane in sealing glass in a window frame.
Typically, existing sealant tubes and cartridges for the consumer market offer nothing in the way of design to facilitate application of their contents, beyond the standard cylinder with an attached conical nozzle. Thus, there exists a need for new and improved forms of package design.